


Lines Between Hearts

by CallMeAlSimon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Babysitting, Body Hair, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Filming, Fingering, First Time, Foot Fetish, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Roleplay, Sister Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, blowjob, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAlSimon/pseuds/CallMeAlSimon
Summary: Emmet Joans is an 18 year old babysitter who has a habit of photographing the girls he babysits. But with college coming up, he has decided that this latest job, babysitting a ten year old and her little sister, would be the last time he does this.
Relationships: Emmet Joans/April Smith, Emmet Joans/Pamela Bond, Emmet Joans/Stella Bond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Lines Between Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off relatively tame, with just some minor voyeurism, but all the various tags are warranted as the story will build up to more explicit stuff. I'm not sure how many kinks will ultimately be involved, but the ones I can think of off the top of my head, that I have definitely planned, have been included in the tags. More will be added as I plan further ahead.
> 
> Of course, fair warning, this does involve sexual situations between an eighteen year old man and a ten year old girl, predominantly, but a seventeen year old girl and a five year old girl will also be involved as the story progresses. If you're not into that, then... don't read it. 
> 
> If you think there's anything I should include in the tags, feel free to let me know.

It would be the last time he ran this scheme, he promised himself that. He’d gotten over disgust of it a long time ago. It was just practicality. A few days ago, he had turned eighteen. He was officially an adult. That meant that he had to start looking for an actual job soon, that he had to think about college, and most importantly, it meant that if he got caught with this scheme, he’d go to jail. Like, actual jail. Up until a few days ago, he might have gotten off since he was still a kid but now? Now, if he got caught, there was no way he’d get off.

Emmet Joans hadn’t always imagined he’d end up where he is, walking down the street with a camera in his pocket, heading towards his latest babysitting job to photograph a little girl, but he’d been doing it for nearly four years by that point. 

He hadn’t always been such a creep. Far as he could figure, he used to be normal. He thought girls were gross until he was like ten or eleven, then he started thinking some of the ones in his class were cute. Problem was as he got older, he never stopped thinking those girls in those classes were the cute ones. But he also knew he couldn’t go around chasing little girls. That kind of thing was frowned upon, apparently.

So, he did the next best thing. He had always been good with little kids. When he was twelve, he’d even babysit his six-year-old cousin from time to time while she and her parents were in town and by the time, he was fourteen, he was going out with friends, so he’d need money. Wasn’t too surprising for his parents when he told them he wanted to start babysitting.

They let some of their friends know and he started putting flyers around town and putting ads on some local boards online. Didn’t take long for him to get some calls and emails. And he’d take all of them. Well, almost all of them. He tended to make time more for the ones that were asking about a girl that was a little on the older side. Eight or nine, that kind of range. Those were always his favorites. He did his best to avoid boys. He wasn’t as interested in them. He’d take them if that was all he could get, but he always preferred girls.

And over the last four years, he had taken hundreds of pictures. He never actually did anything with the kids. Far too risky and he never had any jobs that were all that regular, so he didn’t have the chance to bond with any of the kids enough to do that. But he always tried to go for jobs where it would take him late into the night. Kids would be asleep before the parents got home. It wasn’t too hard to go into their rooms by that point and snap a few pictures of them while they were sleeping.

He’d gone younger and older if he needed to, but over the years, he had built up enough of a collection of the girls he liked that he really didn’t need to look through the ones outside his preference. Sometimes though, he would, to get something a little different. 

There had been a few close calls over the years. Kids who’d wake up as he was pulling down their shirts or pants and he’d have to tell them they had fallen asleep and he was helping cover them up. Parents who had come home too early and he was still in the kids’ room with the camera, so he’d have to quickly hide the camera and tell them he was checking in on the kid. Or even times when his own parents had nearly walked in on him while he was jerking off to his collection. He always made sure to have PornHub open just in case that happened. Better they catch him watching someone like Piper Perri or Riley Reid getting railed than to have them see him cumming to an eight-year old’s bare chest.

But now he was eighteen and he could get in serious trouble if anyone caught him taking those photos. So, he wouldn’t get rid of his collection. It was far too valuable to him and there were a few girls in there he was particularly interested in so no way he was gonna quit looking at kids altogether. But, at the very least, he couldn’t keep expanding the collection. This was his first babysitting job since he had turned eighteen and it would be the last time he’d snap those pictures.

He was making his way to the old Slater house. The Slaters had been this family that used to run a small pizza place. They had this thirteen-year-old daughter named Annie that Emmet used to babysit when she was nine. He had a few pictures of her. Used to be this cute little blonde that would always wear a onesie when she was at home, so it was easy to unzip her and reveal her full beauty. But the Slater Pizzeria had caught fire last year, so they decided to move to a different city and start over. 

Now, some new family had just moved in not too long ago. The Bond Family. They had two daughters: a five-year-old named Pam who was too young for him and a ten-year-old named Stella who would do. Ten wasn’t his favorite age but at least it wasn’t like eleven or twelve. Their parents were going out for the night to look at nearby schools and then on a date to a nearby restaurant. They saw his flyers and called him up.

It would be one of his longer jobs. It was only 2:40. Job started at 3:00 and was supposed to last until around midnight. Thankfully, Emmet had a day off from school today, so he could make time.

He had spent most of his day with his girlfriend, April. To be fair to her, she may have been way too old for his tastes, having just turned seventeen a few weeks before his own birthday, but she wasn’t exactly ugly. She was still this cute, petite girl with perky little tits that he still enjoyed, even if they were bigger than he was used to enjoying. Plus, having a girlfriend meant people were less suspicious of him always babysitting little girls.

“Why don’t you get a real job?” April had asked him just before he left. “One that actually pays you good money?” She had been buttoning up her shirt as she asked, and she finished at that moment. “Means we’d have more money to do more things.”

But Emmet had just shrugged and said he’s good at babysitting. And to be fair to himself, he was. He probably would keep doing it, even after he gave up his camera.

So, there he was, the old Slater house in sight. It was a small, two-story house, painted a pale blue. He still remembered the layout, so when he saw some shuffling in one of the upper windows, he knew someone was probably getting settled into the small bedroom that was on this side of the house. Maybe it was the ten-year-old?

He walked up to the old door and looked down at the mat. There was a new one there. Small circular one that said, “Those Without Smiles Need Not Enter.” He looked back at the door and knocked. 

It didn’t take long for the door to open. A man with short, messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a faint five o’clock shadow, walked out, dressed in a fancy jacket and dress pants. He was taller than Emmet, but he was used to that. He wasn’t exactly short. He was 5’10”, which was about average. But his own dad was a tall man, so he was used to feeling shorter than he really was.

The man at the door smiled. “Are you Emmet Joans?”

Emmet nodded. “Yup. And are you…” he looked at his phone notes. “Mr. Douglas Bond."

“Just Doug works,” Doug said. “Please, come in.”

Emmet followed Doug into the house. He walked into a decently size living room and dining room. There were toys scattered around near the sofa. Mostly little animal toys. He could see doorway leading into the kitchen. There was a woman in a fancy purple dress in there. He could see her plump ass from here. Too plump for his tastes. To the living room, he could also see the doorway that’s supposed to lead to the bathroom. The door was closed, and he could see a light on inside. Right in front of the doorway, he could see a staircase leading upstairs.

“Mary,” Doug called into the kitchen. “The babysitter’s here.”

The woman inside, Mary, turned back for a second, whipping her long chestnut hair around, then turned back around. She fumbled with the stove in there then came back.

“Was just finishing up dinner. Should be good for the day,” she said. She smiled at Emmet and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Mary Bond.”

Emmet shook her hand and smiled back. “Emmet Joans. And, just in case you ever want to hire me back, just to let you know, I can cook, so you don’t have to worry about scrambling to leave anything.”

“Yeah, we saw that in the ad,” Doug said. “Told her they’d be fine with you, but she insisted.”

“Pam’s a little picky,” Mary explained. “She will only eat mac and cheese for dinner and if it’s not cheesy enough, she won’t eat it.”

“I’ve dealt with picky before,” Emmet said with a smile. “Once had to babysit a kid that would count how many noodles were in the bowl, and if there were too many, she’d throw the entire bowl away.” _Natalie. This tiny little six-year-old with green eyes and red hair that looked like April’s own frizzy mane. Also had tiny little pale pink nipples._

Mary laughed. “God, would not be able to handle that.” 

“See? Told you he’d be good. All of his references gave glowing reviews,” Doug told her.

Emmet smiled to hear that. Despite his close calls, he’d never been caught and so he was still popular as a babysitter. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Doug checked his phone. “Right, well, you have my email of instructions?”

Emmet nodded. “Food at 6. Shower at 7:30. Pam can mostly handle herself but afterwards, I gotta check her hair to make sure she did it right.”

“If she didn’t, Stella can help her,” Doug continued. “The bathroom down here doesn’t have a shower so they’ll use the one upstairs.”

“Yup. Then bedtime’s at 9:00.” Emmet thought for a moment. “Stella has a computer in her room. Not connected to the internet and it’s just for homework and games. If she needs anything with the internet, she can use your computer, but only with your supervision.”

“Pam likes to wear her princess dress every now and then. It’s a phase. Just let her be,” Mary continued. “Stella on the other hand sometimes likes to walk around her underwear.” Emmet could feel a stirring in his pants. “She normally doesn’t leave her room like that, but if she does, just remind her that she has to put on clothes when people are here.”

“Can do,” Emmet told her. “Anything else?”

“That should be everything. You have our number in case of an emergency and I made dinner,” Mary said.

“And you’re free to help yourself to anything in the fridge,” Doug said. “There is a bottle of wine. Technically, you’re not allowed to have any since you’re only eighteen, and I definitely don’t want you getting drunk while you’re here, but it’s already open so I won’t notice if there’s a cup or two less when I get back.” Mary smacked his shoulder, but Doug just smirked. “He’s in high school Mary. Going into college. I’m sure the boy’s had a few drinks before.”

“Just a few,” Emmet said sheepishly. “Never gotten drunk.”

“Well, don’t change that tonight, but once the girls are asleep, you can help yourself to a glass or two.” Doug smirks again. “I’m sure after a night of dealing with them, you’ll need it.” Another smack from Mary but Emmet just smiled. “Now, we gotta get going. Our appointment’s at 3:45 and we want to get there a bit early.”

“Then the dinner reservation’s at 7,” Mary reminded him.

Doug nodded. He looked around. “Stella can show you where our room is if she needs to use the computer. She should be in her room now. Her room’s upstairs, at the end of the left hall.”

“I used to babysit for the Slaters,” Emmet explained. “I know where the bedrooms are.”

“Oh, that’s perfect then.” Doug pointed at the bathroom. “And Pam’s in the bathroom right now.”

“Got it. I’m good then.”

Doug pointed at the TV across from the sofa. “We’ve got most channels if you wanna watch TV for a bit. If it’s anything not kid-friendly, wait until they’re asleep.”

“No worries, Doug,” Emmet told him. “I can handle it.”

Doug nodded and took Mary’s hand. “Alright. We’ll leave you to it then.” He looked back. “Pam, Stella,” he yelled. “We’re heading out now. Come say hello to your babysitter when you get the chance.” He turned back to Mary. “Ready?” Mary nodded and the two of them walked out to the car parked outside.

Emmet walked over to the door and watched as they drove away. He heard a door open behind him, so he looked back.

A tiny girl stood at the door. She looked around four or five. Still had a little bit of baby fat around her pink cheeks and belly but she wasn’t fat. Just a bit pudgy. She had long brown hair in pigtails that reached her chest. Her light brown eyes widened in surprise at seeing him and her little fingers clutched at her light green tank top. Her ruffled black skirt was swaying as she shifted around her legs. This one must have been Pam.

“Hi,” Pam said in a soft voice.

“Hi there,” Emmet said. “Are you Pam?” Pam nodded. “Well, my name is Emmet. I’m your babysitter for today.” He closed the door and gestured towards it. “Your parents just left.”

Her skirt didn’t even reach her knees and she wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks, so her bare feet was fidgeting in the carpet. Emmet looked over her bare legs for a moment. A little too pudgy for his taste. That was the problem when they were that young.

“Hi Emmet,” she said, a little louder. “I was playing _Lion King_ ,” she explained pointing at her animal toys. “Wanna play?”

“I’m gonna go check on your sister first, then I’ll come back, and we can play, alright?”

“Okay,” Pam said excitedly before running back to her toys and grabbing a small lion plushie. She made a roaring face as she had it pounce at a darker lion toy.

_Cute… but not my type._

Emmet walked over to the stairs. He glanced back at Pam one more time. Her back was to him, and she was bent over, pushing some wolf toys together. She hadn’t pulled her skirt up properly so he could see the band of her underwear. Light pink with little blue hearts. He made a mental note of that in case he couldn’t get pictures then went upstairs.

He knew the layout of the Slater house, so he knew to turn left. First door on the left should be the bathroom. He opened it up. Didn’t look much different. Sink right by the door. Toilet beside it and the shower against the wall. There was a shelf across from the toilet that had a bunch of magazines, bottles, and extra toilet paper rolls.

He found a pile of magazines that had a few sliding off the top, creating a small dark space. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small micro camera he carried. He never liked this part. It was always too risky. But he could not resist, and he was always careful to come back here and grab the camera before he left. So, he turned the camera on and slipped it into the small space, pointing at the shower. 

After that, he walked out and went to the room at the end of the hall. The door was closed and there were a few drawings of different constellations with the spaces colored in so you could see the animals. _Stella, stars. Girl has a theme._

He knocked at the door. “Come in,” a small, high pitched voice said. 

He opened the door and walked in. The room was nothing like he remembered. This used to be Annie’s room and he had pictures of what it used to look like. Covered in princess posters and a deep frilly pink. The frilly pink paint was still there but the walls were covered in more drawings. They were pretty good drawings for a ten-year-old. The bed in the corner was neatly made and covered in a dark blue blanket. The lights were all on, so the room was bright, but the brightest thing in the room was the computer in the other corner. Emmet recognized the game that was on the screen. _Terraria._

But the thing that most caught his eye was the girl at the computer. She had both her legs propped up on the seat of the chair and she was leaning into the back of the chair, her head against the wall as she dug out a small area in the desert. She was pale, with long black hair that was left loose all around her shoulders. Every so often, a few strands would fall over across her face, and she’d reach up with her long, skinny arms, and push them out of the way. She had a bit of a long face, but she had these really cute freckles splattered across it, and she had bright green eyes and a pretty little pair of pink lips that looked so soft and silky. Her skinny legs were on full display since she was only wearing a pair of very short blue shorts that didn’t even reach halfway down her thighs. Her cotton white tank top was somewhat tight against her, showing off the tiny little curves of her budding tits. In the brisk January cold, he could even see the outlines of her nipples poking against the fabric. Her shoulders, a bit of her belly, and a bit of her chest were exposed.

Emmet took a few steps into the room and walked over. Stella looked over then back at her computer. “Are you the babysitter?” she asked. As she spoke, Emmet realized she had this smokiness to her voice. Must have been unintentional but it got him excited either way.

As he approached, he also realized that, sitting the way she was, she was at the perfect height for her mouth to reach his crotch. That didn’t help his situation. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, my name’s Emmet.”

“Mine’s Stella.” She reached up to brush some hair out of her face again. As she did, Emmet caught a glimpse of her armpit. He was surprised to see she had a few hairs already growing in. Not too many and really, were it any dimmer or were he any farther, he wouldn’t have noticed, but there they were. Jet black, flat against her arm as she raised it, glistening slightly in the light.

“You like _Terraria_?” he asked her. She glanced over and nodded. “How far are you?”

“Not far. I’m tryna get to the Dungeon.”

“You fight Skeletron yet?”

She frowned and nodded. “I died.”

“Hm. Well, if you die again, I can help you next time.”

She smiled up at him. She had the prettiest little smile. “You play too?” Emmet nodded. “Yes! I need so much help. Like, yesterday, I was playing, and a bunch of slimes started falling from the sky and so I killed a bunch of them but then this really big one came outta nowhere and killed me!”

Emmet looked over. _No wonder she died._ She was still using wooden armor and weapons. She’d get butchered in the Dungeon. He cleared his throat and knelt down beside her. He quickly glanced over. His position gave him a good glance between her legs. Her shorts were riding up into her crotch. _God, can’t wait to get those pictures of her._

He took over the computer and went back to her base. He helped her make some new equipment and to gather more resources for a while. The entire time, she was pressed against his back, closely watching. He was acutely aware of the feel of her tiny tits pressed against his shoulder whenever she leaned in close and whenever she raised her arm to brush away her hair, he could smell her deodorant. To get her attention, he’d tap her bare knee. All the while, he could feel his dick begging to break free. 

After a while, he finally got her a full set of Tungsten armor, some decent weapons, and even a staff.

“Now, you just need the suspicious eye, and you’ll be set to fight the Eye of Cthulu,” he explained to her.

“And then I can fight the Dungeon?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, then we’ll have to see about getting you some better gear again, then yes.”

By the time the two of them had finished, it was already almost dinner. Much as he enjoyed the feel of her rubbing against him and the smell of her near him, he had to check in on Pam, so he excused himself and went back down.  
Pam was still playing with her toys and got all excited when he came down to have him join. He was forced into a game of _Lion King_ with her where he played the bad guys. It was mindless and dull. The entire time, he was thinking of those budding tits of her sister… She’d normally be too old for him, but he could not resist the feel of them against his shoulder.

Soon, it was time for Dinner. Pam was a messy eater, so he had to spend most of his dinner keeping her clean, while Stella was a quick eater and soon went back upstairs, to keep playing.

When the time eventually came for baths, Pam went first, which meant Emmet was free to check in on Stella. By that point, she wasn’t wearing her shorts anymore. Just a pair of pink cotton panties. He remembered what her parents had said about her in her underwear but decided against reminding her of that rule. Instead, he knelt down beside her again and continued to help her.

With the underwear she was wearing, he could see the outline of her pussy. More than just that, but at one point, while she was shifting around, he could have sworn he saw a single hair peeking out from the side. For any other girl, that would have been a major turn off. But for some reason it drove him wild. It took everything he had not to reach over and push her panties aside so he could see how many other hairs she had. 

After Pam finished, she came into the room and let Emmet smell her hair. Smelled enough like soap, so then it was Stella’s turn. That was one of the things Emmet was most looking forward to. He’d have to wait until he got home to check out the videos but until then, he’d just enjoy the thought of her skinny arms soaping up the rest of her skinny little body and the water running over those tiny little buds…

When she was done, she came into the living room where Emmet was playing with Pam. Her hair was soaking wet. A few of the strands were resting against her chest. She was wearing a different tank top, a pink one, but just as tight, and a pair of pale-yellow panties that were even thinner than the last pair. She smiled at him as she came in to grab a quick snack before going back to her room. To read this time, she claimed.

The rest of the night, Emmet was just anxiously waiting for bedtime to come. He’d give it an hour after they were asleep. That should be enough time for them to fall asleep enough that he won’t wake Stella but still leaves him time before their parents get home.

So, he just waited for 9 to come. As soon as that number changed, he clapped his hands. “Alright Pam. Bedtime.”

Pam groaned. “But Simba still needs to save Nala!”

“Simba can save Nala tomorrow. Parents said your bedtime was 9:00 exactly, and so you’re going to bed.”

Pam pouted but she packed up her toys in a box and shoved it under the sofa. “Fine,” she mumbled as she went towards the stairs. Emmet followed her up. “Wait, you gotta tuck me in!”

“Go get changed, then I’ll come tuck you in,” he told her.

She smiled and bounced happily into her room. Emmet watched her go before heading over to Stella’s room. Her door was still open. Sure enough, she was inside, reading a book. Looked like one of the _Warrior Cats_ books. Emmet remembered reading those a while ago. They used to be his favorite.

“Which book is that?” he asked her.

Stella looked up. “Oh, this one’s called _The Forgotten Warrior_!” She showed him the cover. An orange cat in the center. Behind it was a big lake and, on the shore, the silhouette of a cat was chasing the silhouette of a squirrel.

“That’s the… fourth series, right?”

She nodded excitedly. “You read them?”

“Never read the fourth one. I stopped after the second one. Where they go to the lake.”

“That one’s my favorite! Especially the last book!”

“It’s a good one,” I laughed. “We can talk about it more the next time I come over though. For now, it’s bedtime.”

She pouted but set the book down beside her bed. Then, she stood up, walked over, and gave him a hug. “Thanks for the help today.”

Emmet was thankful he decided to wear jeans today because, otherwise, she would have absolutely felt how he immediately got hard when this underwear clad little girl hugged him. She wasn’t short but she was short enough that he could easily rest his chin on top of her head. His crotch was pressing right up against her stomach.

“Of course. If your parents invite me back, I can help you again.”

“I’d like that.” She let go and skipped over to her bed. “Good night Emmet!”

“Good night Stella.” He turned and closed the door behind himself.

He made his way to Pam’s room. She was wearing a set of purple striped Rapunzel pajamas. She looked over and smiled. “Tuck me in!” she said.

Emmet sighed but smiled as she laid down in bed. He made sure to tuck her in nice and tightly. As he tucked the blanket under her waist, his fingers lingered there for a moment, despite her age, feeling the undeveloped curves of her ass.

“Good night, Pam,” he told her.

“Good night, Emmet!” she said before closing her eyes.

He lingered there for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall with each soft breath, before turning and heading out. He went over to the bathroom. He found his small camera, turned it off, and put it back into his pocket. Couldn’t risk leaving it. Then, he went downstairs to watch TV. He had an hour to wait, so he set the alarm and waited.

The hour passed by painfully slow. Every moment of it felt like an hour of its own. But eventually, he heard the irritating sounds of the iPhone alarm ring out. He quickly shut it off and made his way upstairs.

It was quiet upstairs. Not a single sound in the hallway. He went over to the end of the hall. The door was still closed. He very slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. When he used to babysit Annie, this door used to creak, and he would always be terrified it would wake her. They must have fixed it before they moved though because it quietly opened up.

The room was dark, so he turned on his phone flashlight. Not too bright. Just bright enough to see. He found her. She was lying in bed, breathing softly, a slight snore coming from her nose. He walked over. She was covered by the dark blue blanket, all the way up to her neck. She was lying on her side, one arm under her pillow.

He set his phone down on her desk, so it illuminated her entire body then gently, very gently, pulled her blanket back. God, what he saw nearly made him cum right then and there.

She wasn’t wearing her tank top. She had fallen asleep with only her panties. Her bare chest was on full display. Her pale stomach hugged by her other arm. Her skinny shoulders and collar bone. And most of all, those budding little tits capped by those pink nipples. He had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss them, watch them get hard by his tongue.

So, he settled for snapping a picture, just like that. Another one. And one more for good luck. Then he knelt down close, taking in the scent of her soap. She smelt like strawberries. He took a deep breath then reached over to her waist. He rested his hand on her hip then looked over at her face. No reaction. She was still sleeping soundly, while he felt the warmth of her skinny waist. He gently brushed his fingers along her stomach until he reached the band of her panties.

Then he pulled them down. Now a violent yank, but just a quick and gentle peek of what was underneath. He was right earlier. He had seen a hair. The slit of her tiny pussy was covered with a few long and thin shiny black hairs. Not too many. He could probably count how many hairs were there, but there they were.

He quickly snapped another picture. His finger was brushing against the outside of her pussy lips. He could easily just… slip a finger in or rub the inside of those lips for a bit but he resisted the urge. He settled for another picture before fixing her panties. He looked over at her face. She was still sleeping.

 _Better quit while I’m ahead._ He reached over and fixed her blankets, grabbed his phone, and went back outside.

Her parents would be home soon, but he had what he needed. He had run his last racket. He considered going over and grabbing a picture of Pam too, but she was tucked in. It would be too risky. Besides, Stella was enough for a few days, honestly. He’d be dreaming of those wisps for a while.

But this was the last racket. Even if they hired him back, he wasn’t gonna do this again. He had the collection he needed.

After this, he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and as such was mostly character introductions. Next chapter, we get some more stuff between Emmet and Pam, and Emmet catches Stella in a bit of an awkward situation.


End file.
